Skye
"Skye" who was named Daisy by her parents and later renamed Mary Sue, is an Inhuman Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D with the ability to create Earthquakes. Early life Edit Daisy Zabo was born in China to an American Doctor named Calvin Zabo and his inhuman wife; Jiaying in 1989. When she was only a few months old, Daisy's mother was murdered by SHIELD agents working forHYDRA. Daisy was then kidnapped by the same Agents but they lost her to a high ranking SHIELD Agent who closed her files and made it near impossible for her to be tracked. She was placed in the American care system and legally renamed Mary Sue Poots. Growing up she despised the name Mary Sue and chose to go by the nick name of Skye. Skye became very talented with computers and is a self taught internet hacker, along with a former boyfriend she founded The Rising Tide, a hacking organisation with the main purpose of exposing S.H.I.E.L.D. and its involvement with superheroes such as Thor and Ironman. Becoming an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Edit In 2013 Skye, used her hacking abilities to track down Mike Peterson, a superpowered human who S.H.I.E.L.D.was also tracking. This brought her under SHIELD's radar and she was interrogated by Agent Coulson and his newly formed team. Coulson took a liking to Skye's unique hacking abilities and hired her as the team's consultant. Even known his team and his superior Nick Fury advised against it. Skye became heavily involved with the team's cases and helped them investigate the Centipede project which were responsible for Mike Peterson's powers. This investigation exposed the centipede project's leader known as the "Clairvoyant" as SHIELD Agent John Garret. Skye was then promoted from a SHIELD consultant to Agent and was being trained by SHIELD Agent Grant Ward. Working for an independent S.H.I.E.L.D Edit When HYDRA was exposed as being heavily inbedded within SHIELD, it was revealed that both Agents Garret and Ward were HYDRA loyalists. SHIELD was dismantled by the American Government while an officially investigation into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s affairs with HYDRA were proposed. Coulson took his team underground to protect them, taking secret known S.H.I.E.L.D facilities with the intention of rebuilding SHIELD from the ground up in secret outside of the U.S government control. To do this he made a deal with American billionaire Tony Stark to help fund the organisation. Coulson now decided to have his second command Agent May to train Skye to become a field agent. She was then sent on a two-pronged mission to obtain the "Obelisk" and a Quinjet from, the American government's possession. The Obelisk caused the death of Skye's team mate Hartley and the mission resulted in the death of another team mate called Idaho. The team failed to obtain the obelisk but managed to get a Quinjet. The obelisk fell into the hands of HYDRA, who had to rely on the knowledge of both Raina and her friend Calvin Zabo (who is Skye's father). Calvin and Raina only told HYDRA enough about the obelisk which included its real name "The Diviner" and where to activate it. Calvin created an alliance with HYDRA Agent Grant Ward to kidnap Skye and to bring her to him. Ward succeeded in doing this. Calvin revealed that HYDRA leader Daniel Whitehall was the killer of her mother and that SHIELD and HYDRA are the reason he and her were separated. He reveals to Skye that her mother was special and Skye is also special in ways she can't imagine and that he is the only one who will understand her. Becoming an Inhuman Edit She openly expressed her fear and revulsion of her father, but was relieved to finally receive information about her mother. At that point, Daniel Whitehall finally became aware of Zabo's intentions, and when he threatened him and Skye, he forced Skye to touch the diviner. She did, and it glowed, showing symbols. Despite her attempts at defending herself with it, Skye was detained but inevitably freed by Grant Ward; however, Skye, still unforgiving towards him for his betrayal, shot him repeatedly. She failed to kill him because of the bulletproof vest he wore. A violent struggle ensued where Phil Coulson and the team arrived and engaged in a shootout with HYDRA. Whitehall himself was gunned down by Coulson, driving Skye's deranged father into fury. After stopping her father from killing Coulson, Skye left to retrieve the Diviner, but found Raina had taken it to the hidden temple inside the Kree City. Skye followed Raina to try and stop her from using the diviner but was too late, when she arrived at the temple Raina activated the device. The diviner levitated and opened up to reveal blue crystals hidden inside. Agent Tripp arrived to save Skye but the diviner and the crystals exploded releasing a mist. A piece of the diviner hit Tripp and killed him while Skye and Raina were surrounded by the mist which triggered them to undergo terrigenesis. This process rewrote their DNA turning them into Inhumans. While Raina became unrecognisable with her body covered in thorns, Skye appeared to look the same but her newly found powers triggered a earth quake which collapsed the temple around them. Raina escaped and Skye was rescued by her fellow SHIELD Agents. Once the rest of Coulson's team discovered that Skye now had the ability to create earthquakes, they swore to help her in any way they can but they admitted to being scared for their own safety. Coulson agrees to place Skye in a safe house, so she could come to terms with her newly found powers and learn to control them. While at the safe house a Inhuman named Gordon visited Skye and told her that S.H.I.E.L.D. would never be in a situation to help her and only her own kind can do that. He explains to her that her power can be controlled and that it allows her to tap into the vibrations that all objects give off. Skye is naturally intrigued by his knowledge but tells him that she is confident that she can do this alone and with the help of SHIELD. He tells Skye that he will come for her, when she is ready to meet others like her. During Skye's time in the safe house the S.H.I.E.l.D. she works for is absorbed almost entirely into another S.H.I.E.L.D. fraction which claims to be the real and only S.H.I.E.L.D. They see Skye as a potential threat and they send Agents to bring her in. Skye is automatically shocked that SHIELD has turned on her and attempts to flee the safe house but is quickly pursued by the Agents, panicking she looses control of her power as a agent shoots at her. Her power taps into the vibrations coming from the bullet and deflects it but at the same causes everything around her to also vibrate and shatter. The forest she was running through is destroyed in the process and all of the agents are injured. Skye whispers for Gordon to come and help her, and as promised he teleports to the scene and takes her away from the disaster.